Entwined
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: It was why the monster had refused to kill Claire – and although the younger Petrelli was now privy to the secret he couldn’t help but wonder if his mother was lying. Spoilers for 3x2, The Butterfly Effect. Paire family relationship.


**Entwined by AndromedaMarine**

**Author's Note: Paire as a family relationship. Spoilers for 3x2, The Butterfly Effect. Slightly AU. **

Everything became clear as Peter heard what his mother said to Sylar. This was the real Peter – the one who would never shoot his brother. This was invisible Peter. He knew his mother was up to something and never let a secret slip unchecked. Except for this one.

It was why the monster had refused to kill Claire – and although the younger Petrelli was now privy to the secret he couldn't help but wonder if his mother was lying.

"_You're not my mother," Sylar had rebuked weakly, barely even looking at Mrs. Petrelli._

"_Oh, but Gabriel, I am. I am."_

And that's what scared him.

He walked quickly down the hall – still invisible – and angrily swept outside and sucked in a breath of the night air, becoming visible. He dug his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for Claire. It ringed twice before she picked up.

"Peter?" Her voice was reassuring, because he hadn't heard it for the longest time. "Peter, where are you?"

"That doesn't matter, Claire. What matters is I'll be there soon. There's something I need to tell you in person." He glanced around the parking lot, checking for stragglers. "Make sure your dad doesn't know I'm coming." Without waiting for her to answer, he hung up, and screwed his eyes shut. If anyone had been watching him they could see him no more, as he had teleported to California.

He appeared in Claire's bedroom, and when he looked around he saw Claire sitting cross-legged on her bed. She had a distant look in her eye, and when she looked up her face flickered in slight surprise. "Peter," she acknowledged.

Her uncle pulled up the swivel chair from her desk.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Peter hesitated. He hadn't actually thought about how to tell her the news, but he did know that Mr. Bennett could never find out or Claire's life would be in even more danger.

_You're special, Claire. You're different from the others. I couldn't kill you, even if I wanted to._ He'd contradicted that when they first met, after he sliced open that other cheerleader's head and taken her brain.

"This is probably going to scare the hell out of you," Peter said softly, staring at his hands.

Claire moved and slid to the edge of the bed, staring expectantly at the Petrelli. "What is it, Peter?" she asked quietly, her voice concerned.

"There's a reason Sylar didn't kill you."

Claire's eyebrow went up. "I know...he said I was special...that I was different. But I don't know what that means."

Peter's eyes met Claire's. "He's my brother."

Claire was silent for a moment, simply staring, gaping, at her uncle. "What?" she asked, but she'd heard him the first time.

"He couldn't kill you because you are his niece. Like you're mine."

Claire stood. "How long have you known?" she asked angrily, her eyes flashing.

Peter remained in his seat. "I overheard my mother talking with Sylar in his cell. It was barely five minutes ago, Claire. This scares me too."

She relaxed, but only just. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "But this makes things even more complicated. If your dad knew..."

"Nathan or Noah?" she asked, weary.

Peter gave her a confused look. "Noah. If he knew I don't know what would happen. It's better if no one but us and my mother knows."

Claire sighed, giving her uncle a weary expression. Peter stood and grasped her arms.

"Claire, are you all right?" When his niece shook her head he pulled her into a hug, and soon she was in tears.

_Hidden things became clear. Even if Sylar hadn't known it at the time, he was her uncle. Bonds like that couldn't be broken simply because of a lust for power. Not between two family members. Sylar was a Petrelli. Claire was a Petrelli. Connections and reasons that had disappeared long before they became of consequence snuck out and stalked around. The Petrelli family would never be the same. _

_Good and Evil were entwined at the roots, and Evil, being the absence of Good, represented everything Claire and Peter fought for._


End file.
